Why are there pineapples in the Impala?
by NacaMichio
Summary: When Shawn Spencer was hired by Dean and Sam Winchester how was he supposed to know that he and Juliet were really bait for a blue eyed demon named Pepper? Shawn must trust Dean to keep him AND Juliet safe, but can he? Shules ;
1. Sam and Dean and Shawn?

Shawn parked his motercycle in front of the SBPD . He took off his helmet and looked around the lot in confusion. There was a shiney, black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Shawn walked over and smiled at the beautiful car. He was met with a large man with short cropped hair and a rougeish look to smiled at the large man.

"Dude, Is this your ride?" Shawn was in guy wore a black leather jacket with a large collar and a black shirt. He looked like he had seen the busness end of a chainsaw and lived to tell the tail.

"Yeah. It used to belong to my dad. Now it's mine. Sam and I ride around the country in it."

"1967 Chevrolet Impala, V8 327 4 Barrell engine. 275bhp Horsepower. This really is a sweet ride...though..." He shrugged. The tall man sighed.

"Go ahead and say it. "

"I would've gone with the two door instead of the four door but seeing as it was your dad's you had no choice." Shawn examined the car,"Do you know who I am, Sam Winchester?" He realized suddenly that he was talking to his case that Chief Karen Vick was asigning him. He was a very observant fake-psychic and these were ghost hunters. They were here to investigate a murder but they needed his psychic help.

"Dude. Your the Psychic." Dean smiled. he took Shawn's hand and shook it .Shawn had never seen a hand that big before, except on Byrd the bounty hunter.

"Come on, Dean." Another large man, slightly larger but obviously younger than Dean, walked up to them. He was softer and more careing. This had to be Sam, the younger brother. Shawn's gaze was drawn to the lucious brown locks of hair on Sam Winchester's head.

"What, Sammy?"Dean turned to Sam.

"They can't help us. The tall lanky one just rolled his eye's and told me that he thought the psychic was insane. You see what I mean? We can't get help here."

"Come on Sam. The Psychic can help us."

"We haven't even met him yet. I bet he's a fake." Sam started over to them and Dean stepped aside to show Shawn.

"Sam, this is ..."Dean looked confused then leaned down,"What's your name?"

"Shawn Spencer." Shawn stared at Sam. he just realized how muscular he actually was...

"...Shawn Spencer," Dean said aloud," Psychic Detective. He'll help us." Dean smiled a very large smiled that Shawn tried to replicate. Sam looked angry but just sighed.

"Have you told him what the case is he is taking?" Sam leaned on the car. Dean looked like he was going to explode but he just grinned.

"No, Sam, I haven't yet. " He shrugged. Shawn put a hand in between thier faces, the two had moved closer together.

"Wait. I'm getting something."Shawn rolled his eye's in the back of his head and shook his head. He put a hand on Sam's face, Why did he always choose the one that would get angry.

"Get off me!" Sam ripped Shawn's hand off and Shawn fell into Dean.

"You!' he pointed at Sam," You used to go to college but your brother...Brother wanted to follow your father's footsteps..." he spun to Dean," Even though you resented your father for forcing you to grow up too fast!" He adopted a fatherly tone," take care of your brother boy! But Sam didn't want to be taken care of! even though he agreed to work with you, He hates every minute of it! Of hunting...the supernatural! To avenge your mother!Agh!" he suddenly collapsed into Dean's arms.

"He is good. How do you know that? No one knows that." Sam seemed impressed. Shawn actually had researched the mother had died in a house fire in Sam's nursery. Thier father was a supernatural hunter and believed a supernatural force had killed thier mother. He had fallen off the map, leaving Dean to pick up the pieces and take care of Sam. The rest Shawn was able to pinpoint. The only thing that caught Shawn's attention was that the two in front of him had actually solved multiple murders but were barley registered anywhere. They were real ghost hunters and knew real had they come to Shawn? He didn't know. He was supposed to come here to find out.

He slowly stood up and put his hand in front of Sam's face but pulled it away before sam could swipe it away," That is because I am Psychic!"

"So you know what the case is, right?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Of course he does."Dean grinned and smacked Shawn's back. Shawn coughed then put a finger up.

"Actually it doesn't work like... like that. I can't choose when the Psychic Mojo will come it just does... Like i can see... crust... pizza...no... Dean loves...PIE!" He grinned at Dean who grinned back.

"Dean. He saw the pie containers in the backseat. You're... "Shawn cut him off.

"Such a pig..." Shawn adopted a voice that sounded very much like Sam's," I tell you to clean it out day and night and I clean it out day and night. I follow you across half the country and my payment is sitting in shotgun of an old car full of pie wrappings!" He looked at Dean and nodded with thumbs up.

"Ok, that's creepy." Sam whispered,"Well, Shawn Spencer, we are chasing a demon that moves into houses as a widow who just needed a new home to get away from her abusive husbund. She claims that her brother killed her husbund and she ran away. Her story just does not add up. She has moved through multiple towns. Each time a young man around 30 to 35. We know where she is but we were... Dean was thinking... we need outside help on this one. So we've come to employ you. Are you in?"

"Only if Gus can come along."

"Do you mean Burton Guster? Yeah he told us to tell you, 'You're on your own with this one, Shawn. I'm never doing anything blindly with you again, I learned that at the Mexican border. Twice. And before you say that I went blindly into Psych, I was hoodwinked by your silver tounge'He actually used the word silver tounge."

"He actually... Man Gus. Ok, I'll go with you guys, on one condition." He held up his finger in Sam's face once more. This time he couldn't move his hand fast enough and Sam caughthim in a hand breaking grip on his hand.

"What is that?" Sam wasn't as mean as Dean or mercyful but right now he looked like he could kill Gus, even with his sad puppy face. Shawn decided to have some fun.

"I get Shotgun." He could see Sam's nostrils flare and his eye's shot daggers. Shawn leaned away from Sam and smiled sheepishly.

"Fine,but I warn you there will be things that are worse than your worse nightmares. They _are_ nightmares. You can't run away..."

"Or scream like a little girl..."Dean added.

"Or get distracted by Detective Juliet..." Sam added. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Cause she's mine." Dean grinned

"What?"Shawn spun on him," Totally not! Five year dibseys! I totally have Dibs!"

"You've been chasing her for five years? Man, you need help!"

"What? No, she's really nice and I didn't want to rush things."

"Rush things. I think she'll be happy to move on." Dean smacked Shawn on he back again.

"I... totally... called DIBS!" Shawn choked out.

"Dibs on what?" Jules said, striding across the parking lot in her high heel shoes and a short ,grey skirt-suit with a silk pink tie and a matching pink headband was the only thing holding her gold blonde hair back.

"Shawn was just calling dibs on..." Dean started. Shawn put his palm on Dean's face, who just moved it off and grinned.

"I just called dibs on shotgun." He smiled the smile he knew drove her nuts. She smiled that innocent smile when she believed every word he said.

"Ok. that means i'm riding in the back with.."her finger went between Sam and Dean a few times before the flustered Sam raised his hand. He smiled sweetly with dimples Shawn loathed, and flipped his hair, that Shawn loathed, and spoke with a voice shawn Loathed! Sam was talking quietly to Juliet and Dean chuckled, pulling Shawn to the front of the car.

"Ok, so apparently you need to fight him off. Once he likes a girl, I back off. He's the kind of guy that woo's a girl and will fight for her once she asks." Dean went to slap Shawn's back but Shawn ducked.

"She won't." He Shook his head violently.

"Yes she will!' He smiled.

"Won't" This collapsed into a whispered and hissed ' will' and 'won't' arguement that almost had them hitting eachother. They suddenly stopped and stared eachother down then both broke out in smiles and shook eachothers hands.

"He's clean, Jules. We can trust this one!" Shawn yelled.

"Jules? I like that name." Dean smiled then ducked into his car as Shawn took a swipe at him. Shawn rolled his eyes as he lowered himself into the shotgun seat and shut the door.


	2. How does he do that?

Juliet O'Hara had seen some really cute guys in her lifetime but Sam Winchester was something different. He was tall with passionate and pained eyes. His smile was always genuine and try as he might he couldn't hide his feelings. His hair was a dark ,long brown that even though it curled a bit at the ends, Shawn would envy it.

Juliet laughed and glanced at the front seat and all her thoughts of Sam left her. Even as she listened to Sam, she watched Shawn. She loved him. it was the first time in a while she had that thought cross her mind. He was sitting casually in the front seat, argueing with Dean Winchester, who was also incredibly gorgeous. Dean argued that Captian America was way better than Batman because he had kickass weapons. He was fervently explaining this when shawn interupted, saying that Batman was better because he wasn't genetically enhanced human, he was a ninja! he went into a long tirade and everytime Dean interupted Shawn would get louder and rebuttle his interuption.

She veguely heard Sam beside her ask," So you met Shawn five years ago? When you moved here from Miami?" She smiled at Shawn who was mimicking Batman's voice then in his own less masculin voice said,"See what i mean. That's just overall cooler." She glanced at Sam.

"Yeah. I became Junior detective after his original junior detective got fired."

"You love Shawn." He whispered and grinned.

"What?"

"You guys are actually going out." he stated. try as she might, she couldn't deny it to those eyes.

"yes, we are. We just don't know how to tell Shawn's friend , Gus, and head detective Lassitor."

"That's really cool, Juliet. You look like you should be together."

"Thank you, Sam. Have you met anyone?"

"Yes...and no. When you're on the road as much as me you don't really get those pleasures. Especially when you run the risk of demon possession." He looked away, laughing in a highly unamused way.

"I'm a little skeptical about the whole ghost thing." She did a sort of spirit fingers in front of her with a smile.

"Ghost thing?" Sam smiled, this time actually amused.

"Yeah. You're ghost hunters, right?"

"Well, more supernatural hunters. We hunt everything. I was cursed by a demon and I am trying to find others like me, the thing is, we run into alot of other problems on the way."

"So this woman, this widow, is a demon?" Juliet leaned forward, torward Sam. He had turned his upper body torwards her and she was sitting facing him with her legs pulled up under her. The seat belts didn't work right now seeing as Sam had to cut them out and use them against a rabid gun dealer.

"Yes. Her eye's are ice blue with neon green around small slitlike pupils. You only notice they're slits if you are told. She say's they are contacts she got to hide her real appearance from a psycho ex boyfriend from years before her late husbund. She has a whole web of lies that everyone believes. She pulls sympethetic men into her home and she painfully attacks the mind of them with a power called Psionic blast. This literally drains the attacked phisically and mentally in a very painful way. Then she puts them under a spell where they do not realize what's wrong. The only way we can get her is if we see her in action."

"You've never seen her do it?"

"Yes, we have, on Dean. The thing is that she did it to him and I couldn't stop her. Now she knows what we look like. You two, on the other hand, she does not. You can investigate from the inside, us from the out. The psychic will pose as a new boyfriend, you, his sister. That's the best way. Personally I don't believe in putting cavillian's at risk but Dean said we could trust and rely on Shawn. We have people here that love him."

"Really? You knew about him before you came?"

"Yes. They say he's great. '

"He's pretty amazing. Will he get hurt?" She lowered her voice again.

"We hope not, but there is a chance. While you were asleep we discussed this with him. He knows our story and all the implications."

"He's so smart but so headstrong. Keep him safe." She smiled as the argument in the front seat got louder but this time they were arguing over if Psychic powers were super powers. Sam watched her watch Shawn and she noticed the way he looked at her and begun to blush. Suddenly Shawn smacked the window dramatically. Dean braked and spun the car so that it was parrallel parked facing the other direction.

"What's wrong, Shawn?" Dean gripped the staering wheel, trying to calm himself. Shawn had the pained look of one of his visions. He lurched across the seat and smacked Dean's window on the driver's side,"Be easy on the car or I'll kick your..."

"Agh! I see it! I see...pretty eyes? Brunette with highlights... long hair... Juliet dyed her hair? No! That house is the one we are looking for.I see a pretty woman with a dark daaaark cloud over her! Her name is Pepper."

"That's her." Dean grinned again,"How does he do that?" Juliet smiled at Dean's voice of Awe. Shawn was amazing.


	3. Her name is Jules Verne

Shawn stood in the driveway, calming himself down and waiting for Juliet. He was in Pepper's driveway and Juliet came prancing up. Sam had debriefed them on what they should act like to get to Pepper. Shawn smiled at the new outfit Dean had bought juliet. She looked gorgeous but nothing like herself. It would be hard to pretend she was his sister but not as hard. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, Jules. You ready?" he shook her reassuringly.

"Yes. I think I'll be fine. What do you want me to call you in front of the neighbor. All our childhood nicknames would embarrass you. What do I call you?"

"Shawny will be fine." Shawn grinned the crooked smile that drove her nuts. When they got to the door he knocked loudly. Pepper answered the door. She looked like a student from a sarority. She had a pink short skirt and a pink shirt with silver stripes. Her silky brown hair was strieked with blonde and her smile shined brighter than any Shawn had seen but when Juliet spoke he realized that this woman was nothing compared to her. He didn't even have to act awed.

"Hello."Pepper grinned.

"Hi." Juliet giggled. She leaned close to Shawn and whispered loudly," Introduce us, Shawny." She grabbed his arm above the elbow. Shawn fake laughed, and fit in to the rich spoiled had even gelled his hair back instead of up.

"Hello, Pepper Austin?" He smiled that smile that was researved just for work. He knew it never effected _real_ women like Juliet but _fake _women like Pepper couldn't help it.

"Yes, and you are?" She smiled in a skeptical nice way.

"I am Shawny Verne. S-h-a-w-n-y. No 'e'. Just 'y'. You can call me, Ow!" Juliet had gripped his arm really hard. Too fast.

"Well, Ow, it's so nice to meet you and...?" She glanced at Juliet.

"Oh, this is Jules Verne, my sister."

"Well..." That skeptical voice came back,"Jules and Shawny, how may I help you?"

"Well, Ms. Austin..." She cut him off.

"Pepper." She smiled brightly.

"Pepper." He said the word like it was sweet as candy and winced when Juliet dug her nails into his arm," Pepper, we live in that old house at the end of the street and we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Really?" She looked skeptical again," I met everyone at the town meeting."

"No, we just came back from a years trip to Peru. Jules just loved it there so we stayed an extra 6 months."

"Did you say your name was Jules _Verne_? Like the author? Didn't he write that fish book?" she smiled.

"Yes! No one else knows the referance my parents made! Shawny suggested it when he was 7 and my parents went with it. He is so smart sometimes and so witty!" She fit right in. Shawn didn't really like her like this but it had to be genuine looking to convince Pepper.

"Would you two like to come in?" She smiled brightly. Shawn had rehearsed this part over and over. Jules would have to go home and would tell him to stay. he would stay for a few drinks,Pepper's usual first apraisal and then he would seal the deal with a kiss on her cheek as he left at the resonable hour of 7:00 and make a date with her the next day.

"Well, Jules has to get home for work tomorrow. We really..." She cut him off by hitting him in the chest really hard, giggling, He smiled at her and then put a hand on his chest.

"Oh Shawny! I have to leave. You don't ! Stay. Be nice. Would it be alright if he stayed without me, I do have work." Juliet smiled apoligetically.

"If it isn't too rude?" Shawn added, trying to hide his pain.

"I should think not! It would be more rude if you left after making such an effort to speak to me." She smiled the most gorgeous smile Shawn had ever seen and her eyes, her _Eyes_! Shawn had been told how to withstand this. He had to think of Juliet. Juliet flooded his mind. He finally smiled at Pepper.

"Of course. Bye, Jules." he hugged her and whispered in what sounded like a sigh," Give me until 7:30 and then come for me. Love you Jules." She smiled and turned away. When she got to the end of the driveway she turned and waved at Shawn who raised his hand then she was out of his view. He turned back to Pepper and she led him inside to the living room.

"So, would you like a little to drink?" She asked as she moved torward what he assumed was the kitchen.

"Just a little. I have to drive in the morning. " he smiled flirtingly and watched as she left the room. He slowly stood up and wandered around the room in what he hoped looked like curiousity.

"What you doing, Shawny?" He spun around to see Pepper already in the room with him again. He chuckled nervously and glanced at the floor and jumped back. She was right in front of him. He spluttered and stumbled into a small metal desk in the corner.

"S-sorry. I was just looking around. Such a nice place you have here. After the hotels of Peru this place is a palace." He smiled and noticed her skeptical smile had returned. She sat the glasses down on the table behind him then she stood inches from his face, a mischevious grin spreading across her face. Shawn smiled the same smile.

"That's alright, Shawny. Is that your real name? You look an aweful lot like that psychic...what is his name?" She put a finger on her chin in thought.

"You mean Spencer?"

"Shawn Spencer! That's his name! My you look just like him! And your name is shawny!" She shouted, pointing at him.

"I went to school with that good for nothing. He's a fake. He passed school by the skin of his teeth. If I had an eidetic memory i wouldn't fake being a psychic! That is for sure! His mother and mine loved eachother, dear mother rest in peace, but Spencer was born first so he got the real name. My name is Shawny because Spencer stole that just like everything from me." Shawn hoped he had been convincing. he was trying his hardest not to be funny cause he had many jokes he could say but that would give him away.

She grabbed him by the collar,"I like you , Shawny Vernes."She grinned a hirrible grin that sent shivers down Shawn's spine," Now you will tell your sister that we had fun right? Adn we both played nice?" he felt compelled to say yes but when she said sister he remembered Juliet and broke the terrifying trance. He remembered he needed to keep apearances up so she wouldn't know who he was, so he nodded," Good." She whispered and pain laced through every fiber of his being. He was blinded and could only hear his own screaming. Pain was all he knew and he was hit with every bad memory he had ever experienced and all of the worst possible outcomes for his friends and family. Then he felt himself collapse when an image of Juliets bloody body crossed his vision. The vision and increasing pain caused him to compleatly fall out on the floor He begged it to stop but it wouldn't cease.

Juliet jumped when the door opened in the living room. There was a wall deviding the kitchen from the door but since it was 7:30 she knew who it was.

"Your right on time, Shawny. You actually were really great. I thought she had us at the Jules Verne thing. Dean came in from the other side of the kitchen and she smiled at him. He smiled back and looked up then his smile turned into a frown,"What is it, Dean?" As she turned to see what he was looking at Dean strode across the kitchen to where Shawn leaned against the doorway. She gasped,"Shawn!"

He was beyond pale, he was green and sweating up a storm. His shirt was soaked and his hair was plastered to his face. His eye's were glazed and distant as they searched for her voice. he finally met her gaze and tears welled up in her eyes when he smiled that crooked smile. It was to cover the pain of whatever had happened to him.

"Hey, Jules. " then he collapsed into Dean's arms. Dean lowered him to the floor and ripped shawn's shirt off. there was a large ring of teeth marks on his collar bone.

"Man. She never goes this fast. She's getting desperate."

"What does that mean? Is he ok?" Juliet knelt next to Shawn, Who's breathing was comming in qiuck gasps.

"He'll be fine this time, he'll have a hangover from you know where when he wakes up but he will be fine. She won't have to feed for a while so she will ask him on a date. He will have to go."

"What! He's never seeing that Psycho ever again! She bit him! Who could put a man in this condition in two hours?"

"A demon. You still don't believe us do you?"

"A demon, come on Dean. You don't actually..." She gasped, cold air running up her spine. She had the urge to stand and turn around. When she did she saw Sam standing in the doorway Dean had come through. Sam walked over to her and placed a hand on Juliet's forhead. She could feel him...reading her. All of her nightmares and worries and hopes. He saw that she saw the blood on her hands every night she went to sleep. He saw that she had refused Shawn all these years because she worried about his purity. She had killed and he was pure and that scared her.

"We do believe because I was infected with the yellow eyed demon's blood and now I am like Shawn. I have powers, though his are from a different source. his are pure. I can see that. So can you. yet again this is a different source. Don't believe me? I just temporarily transferred my powers to you. Look at shawn." he pointed and she hesitantly followed him. A dark chrimson stain ran around the bite mark and there were multile dark splotches that looked like hand prints. Then underlying all was a white shimmer that screamed, 'Shawn'. this light made her want him so bad and want to run away from him, to preserve him and to protect angrilly started to brush the black away but as she was she saw her hands, covered in the same chrimson as the bite. She screamed and broke down sobbing.

"Great, Sammy! That's great." Dean wrapped her in a hug and she fell into his chest, greatful for a body as stained as hers.


	4. I'm nots leepy a tall

**Disclaim all supernatural and psych. Not mine never was never will be. **

**Note: Thank you Somilge for the great critique. It also formed a new twist in the story. I thought about the boys giving info so soon in their meeting and I came up with a reason. Read to find out and please review. I love it.**

Dean smiled at Juliet, "You'll do great. This will keep her off of him for a while. Go on. I'll be here if anything happens."

"Ok." She got out of the car in her pink overcoat, pulling it close against the cold rain. She knocked on Pepper Austin's door, "Open up! I know you're in there. Open up you witch!" The door swung open, Pepper standing in the doorway, looking furious. Juliet stood her ground, for Shawn.

"What do you want, Jules Verne?"

"What did you do to my brother? He came home and passed out, bleeding on the floor! We had to call someone to save him and the last person he was with was you!"

"Uh, I don't think so. You are not pinning this on me! He got wasted and even after much pleading he walked out on me. When I tried to talk some sense into him he hit me, see?" She pointed at her shiner growing on her face.

"No, not Shawny. Are you sure? He hates to drink and he was supposed to take me to the airport this morning. He never drinks before an important date."

"Who's in the car with you? Is that him? What's the story he's telling you?" all their arm flailing and very loud arguing was making Dean fidgety in the car. It was very easy to read the boys when they weren't trying to hide. They had known there was something up the second Shawn came home but they kept it to themselves. What was going on?

"Just remember, he comes with the full package. Hurt my brother you hurt me. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good!" Juliet turned on her heal and sprinted to the car, "Drive away angrily, Dean, but stop a block away." He followed her instructions and she turned to him when he turned the car, "Now, we aren't leaving until you give me a few answers."

"What do you mean?" Dean said innocently.

"Who are you and what do you want with Shawn?"

"Oh, that. How did you see?" Dean sighed, "I'm usually better at covers than this."

"I know. I researched you. Why did you trust him so soon? You and your brother are loners. You solve murders country wide and never let the police help. What's your angle?"

"Well, I'll tell you if you kiss me after."

"What? Urgh! Whatever!"

"She already knows me and Sam so we couldn't go in. She is a demon but I couldn't bare the thought of sending some cavillian to their death so I thought it would be ok to send in a cop who fights everyday and would lay his life down for the cause anyway and maybe even get this case looked at by the police but who would believe us enough to fall for it? Enough to let us drug him so that the demon will die when it feeds on him? How about the psycho Psychic! Yes, perfect. Always getting in trouble anyway and almost dying all the time. He would lead us, lead you to her then when he turned up dead his new girlfriend, Pepper would be the first suspect. When she is behind bars she can't get an antidote because the drug will lock her in the body so as the body dies she does in her cell and you both fell for it." He leaned forword and planted a large kiss on her lips.

Juliet pulled away gasping, "Why are you telling me all of this if you know I won't let you send him to his death?"

"Because I really needed that off my chest and your going to forget anyway in about 30 seconds."

"Wha' why?" She slurred as her vision faded.

"Forget me lip gloss. You won't remember this night. You'll trust us. And actually I'm going to give credit where it is due. Sam came up with this one. Not me."

"Bu' this snot like you. I researched you."

"Men can be different when someone gets inside them." Dean smiled as something black filled his eyes. Juliet screamed but couldn't keep herself from fainting into oblivion as the dreaded eyes looked on.

**Duh Duh Duuuuuuh! Evil twist! Hope you liked it. Review!**


	5. I do not know

Shawn sat up and yelled. It was rather feminine yell but he was genuinly scared. He suddenly remembered averything and he felt the pain all over again. Pepper had brought him to the point where he wished he was dead and now he was experiencing it again. As the memory rushed back he doubled over, barely aware of Juliet sitting on the bed with him, huggin him close. He finally calmed down enough to look at her.

"What's the matter?" Dean ran in the door, grabbing the doorway to keep from falling in.

"He just woke up screaming. I have no clue why. Shawn,Are you alright?" Juliet asked quietly.

"I can't... Remember. Agh... ugh... I... See... teeth! Check her toothbrush! She bit... She bit me! And she has a schedule book... I can't see a name but she is going out with him _Tonight_!" Shawn gasped and fell over, rubbing his neck, whispering," She bit me?"

"We have to get that book."

"Shawn, Where were you last night?" Juliet whispered," We waited up for you to get home until 9:30. The boys told me they would go get you."

"From where? I've been here since a day ago. Remember?"

"No. We haven't been here that long. Shawn, you don't have to lie. If you just stayed a little later than expected with Pepper, I'll understand, she's very pretty."

"Juliet, I came home at 8:30 yesterday and passed out in the doorway. You were there. I spoke to you! I was home sick last night."

"You're not making any sense! Shawn, just stop it!" She stood up and Shawn grabbed her wrist. She turned and flipped her hair out of her face.

"Jules, Please, this isn't funny anymore. I can't remember what happened at Pepper's but I know as I stumbled here, I was in the worst pain I have ever felt."

"Shawn. I want to believe you. I really do. I don't think you understand." She pulled loose and walked out.

Dean leaned around the door wipped his head between them as she left then gave Shawn a smart ass grin," What's wrong? Girl trouble? I could take her off your hands." Shawn grabbed the glass of water off the night stand and chucked it at Dean, who ducked as it shattered on the doorway.

"Get out of here, Man! Not cool." Shawn threw a book from nearby and Dean stood up, wiggled his eyebrows and ran from the room just as Sam walked in and was pelted by the book. Shawn put his hands up in surrender. Sam already looked pissed and now he was death glaring Shawn.

"Felling better?" Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, man, Thanks for asking, but I was wondering if you could get me a drink, perhaps something with Pine of the apple in it?" Sam stared at him for a moment then turned on his heal and left," I will take that as a no."

He smiled to himself then tried to stand as the doorbell rang. Shawn heard Juliet answer the door.

"Hi, Pepper!" She said in her fake peppy voice. There was also something there, as if she was angry and didn't know why.," He's in the back resting. Want to come in and see him?"

Shawn's eyes widedned. Even though he couldn't remember why, Pepper was the last person he wanted to see.


End file.
